Gravity
by Yavram
Summary: Izuku Midoriya a fait une promesse à All Might. Il allait devenir le Héro le plus puissant de tout le temps avec son propre pouvoir. Quoi qu'il en coûte ! Quirk Izuku and No One For All Izuku


**Hey! Comment allez vous?**

**Je sais je sais. Ça fait longtemps mais j'ai pas d'excuse alors passons directement à l'histoire? Hihi.**

**C'est une histoire qui m'est venu sur le coup et je l'ai rapidement mis sur papier. En espérant que mon orthographe n'est pas illisible (ce que j'essaye de corriger via ces fanfictions d'ailleurs) et que vous appréciez le spectacle !**

**Avertissement :**** C'est ****Kohei Horikoshi qui possède My Hero Academia. Je ne fais qu'emprunter son œuvre à but non lucratif. **

**Avertissement :**** C'est histoire est notée M pour une raison donc éviter de le regarder si vous senter que vous n'aller pas tenir. Il y a de l'intimidation d'enfant, mort de caractère ésence de mort brutal et tuerie non héroïque avec toutes les belles choses qui l'accompagne (sourire diabolique).**

**Sur ce ! Allons y ! **

* * *

Hey Izuku ! Alors qu'a dit le médecin? Tu as ton alter?» L'enfant au cheveux vert secoua la tête avec tristesse.

«Hum hum, non... Mais... Mais...» Maudit soit sa timidité !

«Hey Deku ! Comment penses tu pouvoir sauver des gens si tu reste paralyser et bégayant comme cela hein? Tu n'est pas un héros et tu ne le seras jamais ! Tout ce que tu vas faire c'est de gêner les héros alors cesse de rêver ! Inutile Deku !» Que ce soit par complexe de supériorité ou par simple haine , Bakugo Katsuki a accusé son ami comme si c'était son pire ennemi.

«Ouais Katsuki a raison ! Izuku est inutile ! Vous avez entendu ce qu'il dit? Inutile!»

«Dégage l'inutile ! Tu vas nous contaminer avec ton inutilité!»

«Ouais dégage! Bon à rien!»

_«Non... Arrêtez...»_

«Deku est tellement inutile qu'il est capable de se faire battre par un trottoir !»

«Ouais haha ! Excellent ! Il est tellement inutile qu'il ne peut même pas se sauver de son propre caca!»

«Ouais en plus il est SANS Alter. Tu es bon à rien Deku! HAHA»

«HAHAHAHA» Tout ses camarades de sa classe rirent de lui.

«Stop... S'il vous plaît» Le visage de Deku se contracta de tristesse. Des larmes coulèrent de ses joues.

«HAHAHAHA ! Regardez ! Deku pleure! Deku l'inutile pleurnichard! Tous ensemble!»

«Deku l'inutile pleurnichard!Deku l'inutile pleurnichard!Deku l'inutile pleurnichard!» Le chant continua ainsi , encore et encore. Izuku serra ses oreilles avec ses mains , tentant d'ignorer ses camarades bruyant.

«Je vous en prie... Arrêtez.. Ce n'est plus drôle... Ça fait mal... J'ai mal... (sniff) (sniff) Très mal..»

«Regardez le pleurer ! HAHA! Deku l'inutile pleurnichard!»

«Ouais ! Deku l'inutile pleurnichard! Deku l'inutile pleurnichard! Deku l'inutile pleurnichard!» Leurs cris résonnèrent dans son esprit. Il était un bon à rien.

L'esprit du jeune Izuku s'embruma , ses yeux cherchèrent une issue de secours à cette douleur. Il ne pouvait plus tenir , comment pouvait-il être si méchant. Voulaient-ils vraiment être des héros? En regardant dans les yeux de ses intimidateurs , il vit la vérité désolante. Non, aucun ne mérite d'être des héros. Pas Kaachan. Pas les autres. Ils font du mal à tort sur des gens qui ont besoin d'aide, les regardant de haut.

«Deku l'inutile pleurnichard! Deku l'inutile pleurnichard! Deku l'inutile pleurnichard!»

Leurs paroles ne l'affecta même plus. Il les regarda sans peur , il les regarda avec pitié.

«Deku l'inutile pleurnichard!...» Il n'entendit même plus ce qu'ils disent. Son esprit se brisa. En tant que futur héro , il se doit de montrer à ses futurs voyous une bonne leçon.

Il ne se fait pas d'illusion , la plupart de ses personnes ne seront jamais des héros comme ils ont tous voulus l'être. Des héros de bas rang ou des acolytes d'héros de niveau moyen au plus. Cependant la plupart n'ont même pas un Alter approprié ou même les conditions physiques requis ou même la volonté et l'envie de sauver les gens pour devenir des héros. Rien qu'à voir cette enfant avec des doigts qui s'allongent lui fit remarquer l'inutilité de son Alter.

Le seul avec un Alter valable est Kaachan mais son manque de compassion , sa haine pour les autres , son envie de faire mal au gens ne lui permettront jamais de devenir des héros.

Alors en tant que réel héro , il a dû faire la bonne chose pour faire en sorte qu'aucun d'entre eux ne deviennent un héro ou un potentiel vilain.

Il a dû leur donner une leçon.

Revenant à la réalité , il écouta répéter encore et encore «Deku l'inutile pleurnichard! Deku l'inutile pleurnichard!». Il s'avança , la tête basse et les larmes coulant de ses joues. Ces paroles lui brûlèrent son petit cœur mais il se reprit.

Ils ont raison sur un point. Un héro ne pleure pas. Un héro n'est pas inutile. Un héro sauve les gens avec le sourire. Un héro ne cherche pas la célébrité. Un héro sauve les gens en besoin qu'il soit des bonnes ou mauvaises personnes. Vilain ou civil.

Il sentit une traction dans son cœur , un pouvoir éclairant ramper dans tout son corps le laissant frissonnant. Il déploya ce pouvoir autour de lui , dans l'environnement. La gravité autour d'eux s'alourdit et ses camarades tombèrent tous à genoux , respirant à peine. Il les regarda avec pitié , ne leur épargnant même pas une once de haine.

«Vous n'êtes pas des héros et vous ne le seraient jamais. Aucun d'entre vous. Vous êtes tous trop vil pour pouvoir être de réel héros. Maintenant... LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLE !» L'air autour d'eux s'épaissit et des boues de terre éclatèrent autour de lui. Un grondement puissant se fit entendre , le sol autour de lui craquant sous la puissance de son pouvoir. La tête d'Izuku brûla de douleur et du sang coula de son nez et il essaya de se contrôler le plus possible.

L'image en soi était effrayant et ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard quand les professeurs sont venues et qu'il suffoquèrent également qu'il remarqua et arrêta tout cela. Libérés de son emprise , ses camarades de classe reprirent conscience et le pointèrent du doigt immédiatement quand les professeurs ont demandés une explication.

« ..Je...JE.. suis désolé...» La voix faible d'Izuku firent comprendre aux professeurs qu'il y avait là plus que les enfants laissaient paraître. De plus connaissant l'intimidation que l'enfant a subit , ils ont décidés de lui donné le bénéfice du doute et l'ont amenés avec eux afin qu'il s'expliquent calmement , appelant ses parents aux passages.

Il entendit en passant «Méchant!» «Monstre!» «C'est un démon ! Il faut l'éliminer!» C'était amusant comment ils sont passés de se moquer de lui à avoir peur de lui.

Des déclarations de plus en plus idiotes et déplorables. Même si au fond cela lui faisait mal que ces gens qu'il a autrefois appelé ''camarade'' le surnomme ainsi. Cependant il finit par en avoir marre et de s'en foutre complètement. Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux et ils ne seront jamais des héros.

Au final , c'est lui qui gagnera et qui deviendra un héro. Le héro numéro 1 le plus fort de tout les temps. Celui qui a surpassé All Might.

En attendant , il était l'heure de s'expliquer avec les adultes.

* * *

Il enlaça sa mère lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau , les larmes aux yeux. La mère de Kaachan entra rapidement dans la salle , allant voir son enfant qui a été convoqué. Après s'être expliqué avec les adultes , il a pu les convaincre que ce qu'il a fait été par accident et par pur auto-défense. Étant donné que ces camarades ont étés pris en flagrant délit en train de l'intimider plusieurs fois et même pendant l'accident , les professeurs ont vite fait le lien et ont acceptés le raisonnement. Heureusement pour lui.

La réglementation des Alters est strict , aucun Alter n'est utilisable en dehors de son travail à part avec une licence de héro professionnel ou une autorisation spéciale donnée par le gouvernement lui même. Ils ne lui ont donnés qu'un avertissement de ne pas recommencer puisqu'il n'a aucun casier , aucun crime ni altercation avec qui que ce soit.

«Expliquez moi Directeur ce qu'il s'est passé? Mon petit Izuku va t-il être dans des problèmes? Je vous jure que...» Coupé par le directeur bougeant ses mains de façon frénétique.

«Non non non , ne vous inquiéter pas car votre fils est innocent dans cette histoire. Il y a une altercation entre ce jeune homme et ces camarades de classe qui... pour faire simple se sont moqués de lui pour son manque d'Alter (il tressaille au regard de la femme) et votre fils par stress a débloqué son Alter qui a fait... des ravages. Des ravages assez puissant pour faire peur à ses camarades qui le traitent maintenant comme... Un monstre. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai pu comprendre de ce que votre fils m'a raconté. Et je le crois (rajouta t-il rapidement face à son regard). Maintenant nous allons appeler les parents des fautifs pour mettre des sanctions appropriés je vous le promets» La peur dans ses yeux de la jeune femme aux cheveux verts est palpable et il essaya n'importe quoi pour s'éloigner de la jeune mère en colère.

«Je demande à ce que cette incident soit marquer en noir dans leur dossier , à tous (regardant la mère de Katsuki et son fils intensément). De plus je vais changer mon enfant d'école , je ne permettrait plus à personne de le traiter ainsi. C'est fini et je ne reviens pas sur ma décision» La mère de Katsuki la supplia mais rien n'y fit et le directeur se résigna à accepter ses conditions. Après tout c'était son droit.

La loie sur la marque noir était strict. Elle était utilisable par toute personne victime d'une autre personne mais personne n'ose utiliser cette loi car elle condamne la personne à avoir une vie misérable. Marquer un incident comme celui-ci équivaudrait à interdire n'importe qui de devenir un héro ou tout grand poste à trop grande responsabilité. Cela veut dire qu'aucun d'eux ne pourra faire de métier trop important ou passionnant , peut être mécanicien tout au plus. Pas de police , d'armée , pas d'héro , pas de médecin , pas de PDG de quoi que ce soit. Rien.

En gros sa mère a condamné tout ses camarades , y compris Kaachan a une vie misérable et remplie d'ennuis. Pouvait-il , avec sa promesse d'être un héro , faire une telle chose?

Il regarda dans les yeux de Kaachan , le garçon ayant compris sa situation. Cependant au lieu de voir des larmes et de la tristesse , il vit une haine incommensurable et une envie de se venger presque dégoûtante.

Oui , pour condamner ce genre de personne qui veulent faire du mal aux autres , il devait faire des sacrifices.

Ainsi il a condamné son ami à une vie misérable. L'empêchant de devenir le puissant héro qu'il aurait put être.

* * *

Izuku siffla alors qu'il entra chez lui , passant par un chemin sombre qu'il a l'habitude de prendre. C'était dangereux mais cela raccourcit le temps de rentrer de chez lui d'une dizaine de minute alors il a décidé de passer par là à chaque fois , pas qu'il avouera cela à sa mère trop inquiète.

**BOOM**

Il se tourna vers la source de cette explosion , une plaque d'égout qui éclata en morceau. Il vit une masse verte visqueuse en sortit , des yeux avides de pouvoir couplé d'inquiétude , pour une raison quelconque.

«Qu'avons nous là... Hum... Un corps puissant... Cela devrait faire l'affaire pour le retenir un peu» La chose visqueuse lui saute dessus et il agit par instinct.

Son pouvoir se propagea dans l'environnement et , avec un petit peu de concentration , la gravité autour d'eux s'alourdit et le méchant de boue s'écrasa par terre sans possibilité de bouger. Il ajouta plus de poids et le méchant de boue ne fut plus qu'un tas de boue inutile. Izuku lui , fut soulagé que ce soit finit car un peu plus de poids et il n'aurait pas put le supporter lui même.

Son pouvoir , Gravité. Contrôler la gravité de toutes les façons possibles et que ce soit autour de lui ou simplement lui même. Faiblesse : La gravité l'affecte lui aussi et provoque des saignements ainsi que des maux de tête après une utilisation trop prolongée.

Un pouvoir puissant mais dangereux pour l'utilisateur.

Il prit les deux bouteilles de soda qu'il avait à la base l'intention de jeter , vu qu'ils étaient tout deux vides. Il remplit ce méchant de boue dans la bouteille. Faisant attention à ne pas en oublier une goutte. Il aurait pu le faire avec ses pouvoirs mais il se dit que cela ne sert à rien d'en abuser pour des choses aussi futile.

Ah la vie de héro est semé d'embûche et de devoir salissant comme celui-ci.

* * *

«Peut tu répéter? Je crois ne pas avoir bien entendu?» L'incrédulité passa sur le visage de l'homme à la crinière jaune.

«Je ne veux pas de ton pouvoir» C'était simple et facile à comprendre , non? «J'ai mon propre pouvoir et c'est grâce à mon pouvoir et non du tien que je veux te dépasser All Might. Je veux te dépasser en terme de pouvoir par moi même et non parce que tu as décidés de me donner un raccourcit pour le faire» Il avait déjà le dos tourné, prêt à partir «Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne suis pas stupide et donc ton secret ne sortira pas de ma bouche. Bonne chance pour trouver un successeur à la hauteur de tes attentes. Moi je suis hors de la course» Et comme cela , il s'en alla. Laissant le héro numéro 1 abasourdit sur son chemin.

Toshinori Yagi regarda avec incroyance , un de ses plus grands fans rejeter son Alter comme si de rien n'était. Le seule prétexte : devenir fort à sa façon et avec ses propres moyens. Un but honorable en soi mais désolant pour lui. Il avait été sûr que ce jeune homme était le successeur idéale et voilà qui rejette son offre. La façon dont il a arrêté ce méchant été époustouflante. Il regarda les bouteilles que le jeune homme lui a remit avec le méchant à l'intérieur et avec panique , se rendit compte que le méchant avait disparu. Il sauta à l'action , se préparant à rattraper le méchant avant qu'il ne puisse plus utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Il doit attraper ce méchant puis il pensera à trouver un autre successeur apte à porter ce fardeau.

La vie est parfois injuste pour les héros.

* * *

Izuku racla ses dents de concentration alors qu'il augmenter de plus en plus la gravité autour de lui afin de s'entraîner. Le but était simple : augmenter la gravité autour de lui afin de le rendre plus résistant lui même à son pouvoir mais aussi d'accéder à un type d'entraînement 100 % efficace avec le poids de la gravité pesant sur lui. Faire des exercices sous la gravité augmente exponentiellement sa propre force , sa vitesse mais aussi sa résistance. En somme son pouvoir lui procure l'entraînement le plus extrême à ce jour. Hormis ceux dans les mangas bien sûr , ces gens étaient trop fous pour leur propre santé mentale.

Il serra les dents quand il multiplia par 10 la gravité de la Terre juste autour de lui. C'était comme si il portait une centaine de camion sur ses mains. Bien sûr il exagéré beaucoup mais 10 fois la gravité de la Terre était un résultat énorme.

Une personne moins entraînée que lui peut succomber de la pression atmosphérique présente. Heureusement il était dans un dépotoir (autrefois une plage magnifique) , bien loin des personnes ne désirant pas être pris dans ce champ de gravité qu'il a installé.

Il souleva le micro-onde dans la voiture de l'homme alors que la puissance de la gravité pesait sur lui. L'homme partit rapidement , ne souhaitant par rester sous cette pression constante. Il a réussit à atténuer cette pression pour les gens autour de lui au cas où il devait secourir quelqu'un un jour mais ce n'était pas encore cela du tout.

Il regarda son corps , remarquant ses muscles bien taillés. Il sourit, un bon avantage de son Alter est qu'il lui permet d'avoir un corps puissant afin de supporter son propre pouvoir.

* * *

Il courut à toute vitesse , ignorant les cris ennuyant et incessants de Présent Mic qui avertit les étudiants de commencer à courir eux aussi. Il utilisa son pouvoir de gravité afin de se propulser en avant , envoyant une onde répulsive aux autres concurrents afin de les déstabiliser. Certains crièrent face à l'injustice et d'autre coururent après lui pour attraper leur retard.. Tant pis pour ceux qui prennent du retard , il prendra le plus de point possible. Il était là pour écraser la concurrence après tout.

Il atterrit dans un groupe de 7 de robot à 3 points. Ne les laissant pas réagir , il appliqua une gravité x10 sur eux et observa les 7 robots se briser en morceaux sous la gravité.

Déjà 21 Points.

Il courut à la recherche d'autre points. Ayant pris de l'avance , la plupart des robots étaient encore groupés et donc lui permet de les détruire plus facilement.

Ici 5 robots à 2 points juste devant lui. Il esquiva leur queue de scorpion avec une agilité déconcertante et ensuite sauta par dessus eux.

Utilisant la gravité , il s'éleva le plus haut possible , concentrant de l'énergie sur son bras gauche. Allégeant au maximum la gravité , il descendit à toute vitesse vers les robots et au dernier moment , rétablit la gravité à la normale. Il tendit le point vers le sol et avec une fissure bruyante , le sol autour de lui éclata en morceau, détruisant au passage le groupe de robot en morceau.

31 Points.

Il continua sa quête de point à la recherche d'autres groupes comme celui-ci et , il ne dut pas chercher longtemps. Il les identifia tous.

6 Robots à 3 points , 8 à 2 points e point.

Il courut avec un sourire sauvage sur eux , ressemblant à un prédateur chassant sa proie. Tendant son poing vers l'arrière , il mit le plus d'énergie possible dans ses bras , alourdissant la gravité autour d'elle. Avec une torsion , il balança son bras.

**BOOM**

Tout le poids de cette gravité a explosée sur les robots , qui , ont étés détruit en morceaux. Il ne restait que de simple pièce métallique par ci par là.

69 Points.

Il décida de ralentir un peu , du sang coulant de son nez. Il n'a pas eu de mal de tête mais un léger bourdonnement agaçant oui. C'était énervant au plus au point.

**BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM **

Il se tourna vers la source du bruit , repérant un robot géant.

Le robot à 0 point.

Il vit tout le monde partir en courant pour leur propre vie.

Tch. Pathétique. C'est ça les futurs héros?

Il fit un sourire sauvage. Enfin un robot qui peut lui faire atteindre ses propres limites.

«A l'aide , Je vous en prie...» Cette petite voix. Il baissa la tête pour voir une jeune fille aux grandes joues et aux cheveux bruns bien coiffés. Il devait la sauver. Elle était coincée sur une tonne de débris.

Utilisant ses pouvoirs , il dégagea les débris d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras quand il remarque qu'elle boîte légèrement. Il se propulsa vers la sortie afin de la mettre à l'abri.

Sauver des gens étaient plus important que de se battre contre des adversaires puissants.

Il esquiva à la dernière seconde le poing du 0P et avec colère , posa doucement la jeune femme , lui donnant un sourire rassurant.

«Ne t'inquiètes pas , je suis là» Il se sentait un peu stupide de recopier son idole mais il a mit ça sur le compte de l'instinct.

Il se tourna vers le robot , ses yeux se rétrécirent. Sauver des gens étaient plus important sans aucun doute. Mais parfois il faut savoir mettre la priorité sur la bataille pour pouvoir s'en sortir.

Ce parfois s'appliquer très bien dans cette situation.

Il sauta vers le robot 0P à une vitesse fulgurante , retirant toute la force de gravité qui aurait put s'appliquer sur lui. Le résultat? Une fusée humaine sautant vers un robot géant qui mesure plus de 10m. Cette fusée même a tendu son poing vers le robot, appliquant le plus de force gravitationnelle qu'il puisse appliquer , tirant des forces gravitationnelles environnantes

Ce qui s'est passée ensuite c'est que le robot a littéralement explosé en mille morceau. Littéralement mille morceau.

Pour Izuku , d'un coup tout es devenu noir. Seul la vive sensation de douleur dans son bras se fit sentir.

* * *

Izuku regarda avec les yeux écarquillés alors que ses amis se font massacrer par des vilains venu de nulle part. L'USJ , un terrain d'entraînement au situation les plus extrêmes et qui était réputé pour sa sécurité impénétrable a été infiltré par une bande de méchant grâce à un type qui crée des portails.

Toute sa classe était morte et il se battait maintenant avec désespoir contre une horde de méchant de bas et haut niveau en vain. La seul personne vivante est Aizawa Shoto , son professeur qui est en ce moment incapable de bouger avec le gros Nomu l'immobilisant.

Izuku claqua ses dents de rages , observant avec des larmes aux yeux le corps sans vie de ses camarades tombés. C'étaient les seuls personnes qui ont su l'apprécier et l'accepter. Voir leur corps inerte sur le sol lui fit si mal au cœur que ses espoirs et son envie de survivre diminuaient de plus en plus. Cependant...

Voir ces gens regardaient avec un sourire le corps inerte de ses amis le rendit malade.

Il voulait les faire souffrir.

Il fallait...

Il fallait qu...

Il fallait qu'ils...

**IL FALLAIT QU'ILS PAYENT POUR CA!**

Alimenté par la rage , Izuku concentra toute sa puissance dans les environs , tentant d'éliminer le plus de monde possible avant sa mort.

Il se concentra. Gravité x5. Beaucoup de vilain de bas rang sont tombés.

Il se concentra un peu plus. Gravité x 10. Plus de vilains de bas niveaux sont tombés , les autres coururent à lui pour l'arrêter sous l'ordre du mec aux cheveux bleues.

Il serra les dents, son nez commençant à couler et des maux de tête firent leur apparition. Gravité x 50. La plupart des ennemis sont à terre hormis les principaux méchants qui tremblent sous la gravité. Certains bas niveau ont même succombé sous la pression.

Il cria , les maux de tête se sont transformés en une migraine énorme et son esprit s'embruma. Gravité x 100. Son maximum. Maintenant il ne restait plus personne en vie hormis l'homme aux cheveux bleues à terre et le Nomu à genoux. L'homme au portail est mort également sous la pression.

Il fallait un peu plus «Nomu , finis le. MAINTENANT!» Il n'a pas eu le temps.

Un flou ses propagées sur lui et il esquiva de justesse de se faire empaler par le Nomu susdit. Il se concentra , il avait l'impression que son crâne se coupe en deux. Gravité x 1000. L'homme aux cheveux bleues se tut alors que sa respiration se coupa. Izuku sentit que son corps n'allait également plus le supporter. Il tenta une dernière chose pour finir son dernier ennemie , le Nomu.

La gravité revient à la normale , le Nomu était presque terminé , haletant à terre. Toute la gravité x 1000 qu'il a accumulé est partit dans son bras pour le coup de grâce. Il avança et , de façon impitoyable , écrasa la tête du Nomu en morceau avec son poing. Le poing provoqua une fissure énorme dans toute l'arène , effondrant tout le bâtiment et le Nomu resta sur le sol , immobile , du sang noir ayant éclaté de partout.

Izuku regarda autour de lui et décida que , si il en sort vivant , les autorités allaient l'enfermer pour les nombreux meurtres qu'il a commis. Il décida donc de s'enfuir ,loin. Aux yeux du monde , Izuku Midoriya est mort aujourd'hui à l'USJ.

* * *

All Might serra les dents alors qu'All For One lui dit la vérité sur ses plans. Tenko Shimura alias Tomura Shigaraki , petit-fils de sa Sensei a été manipulé par ce vil personnage depuis son enfance afin qu'il le tue , lui , All Might.

Maintenant avec One For All qui s'est presque éteint et personne qui a le pouvoir de se mesurer à lui , All For One avait gagné. Il est arrivé, 4 ans après la mort de son apprenti , plus fort que jamais , pour le détruire devant tout le monde et ainsi montrer sa réel identité. Il est venu avec un nouvelle apprenti , ayant hérité de son pouvoir et avec un caractère encore plus vil que lui.

Dans l'ensemble , la vie d'All Might été a ce jour foutu. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.

Une silhouette aux traits indéfinissable , sortit de nulle part et attaquant All For One de derrière.

Les débris autour de lui lévitèrent. Télékinésie? Une dizaine de poteau aussi pointu que des lances se jetèrent vers le dos d' un All For One non avertit. All For One ne sut même pas ce qui lui arrive avant qu'un de ses poteaux ne lui transperce le cœur , deux autres les jambes et des autres les bras. Un dernier vient lui couper la tête , ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'en sortir. Finalement , une centaine de débris se jetèrent vers lui et l'ensevelit , enlevant toute trace de toute sur une quelconque chance de survie pour l'ancien et puissant méchant.

Son apprenti , surpris dans son monologue inutile se tourna avec des yeux écarquillés vers son Sensei déchu. Cherchant rétribution , il se tourna vers la personne à l'origine de sa mort quand , soudain une de ses lui transperça la gorge.

Tout ce qu'il put faire c'est de maudire en silence son destructeur avant de succomber aux ténèbres. Son corps ensevelit dans des décombres.

All Might , dans toutes cette scène , ne put que regarder avec incroyance deux des vilains les plus puissants mourir par de simples tour de passe passe. Cela montre que les bases sont beaucoup plus important que des techniques flashy.

«Qui est tu?» Une pression énorme fut sa réponse , comme si la personne lui dit de se taire. Cela aurait pu être vrai si il n'avait pas reconnu ce pouvoir. «Izuku?»

Il entendit un rire derrière le masque que porte l'étranger, lui faisant souffler de soulagement. La gravité s'allégea et Izuku se révéla.

Il avait changé. Cheveux sur les côtés rasés , laissant une grosse touffe verts et bien coiffés sur le dessus. Des muscles saillant. Des yeux verts remplit de pouvoir et un sourire sauvage sur son visage.

«Comment? Comment as-tu fais pour survivre ce jour là? Tu sais comment ta maman s'est inquiété? Nous l'avons à peine sauvés de son suicide quand elle a décidé que vivre n'en valait plus la peine. Je suis rester avec elle , pensant que c'était aussi de ma faute que tu es mort avec tes camarades , tes amis! Mort en vengeant tes camarades !» La culpabilité et la tristesse se dessinèrent sur le visage d'All Might.

«Je sais... Mais je n'avais d'autre choix...Vient , je vais tout te raconter. Je veux aussi revoir ma mère. Il faut que je m'excuse. Il faut que je paye pour ce que je lui est fait subir. Il est temps que j'assume mes actes» Il se tourna n'attendant même pas une réponse. All Might regarda sa puissante silhouette, s'émerveillant de sa croissance.

«Il a réussit. Il m'a dépassé» La fierté était palpable dans son ton , fier du garçon d'avoir réussit ce qu'il avait promit. Il l'a accusé à tort , l'enfant a dû traversé tellement de chose ignoble lors de sa disparition. Des choses qu'il l'on fait grandir plus vite qu'il n'aurait dû.

Cependant ce n'était que le début pour lui. Le début d'Izuku Midoriya : Le Héro le plus puissant de tout les temps.

* * *

**Coupé !**

**Alors , comment vous avez trouvé cette histoire? Courte? Bien? À chier?**

**Je suis désolé pour l'orthographe mais cela fait tellement de temps que je n'avais pas écris une histoire comme cela. Surtout que j'ai commencé à l'écrire hier à 23Heure et que je viens de le finir maintenant. Je ne me suis arrêté que pour pisser , manger et dormir.**

**Tient d'ailleurs il faudrait que je pense à prendre une douche moi maintenant , haha.**

**Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez , ou dîtes rien si vous n'avez pas envie.**

**Je crée ces histoires afin d'améliorer mon écriture (d'ailleurs je cherche un bêta-testeur talentueux et surtout fiable) , créer des théories sur des pouvoirs , expérimenter et surtout vous donnez des idées pour des futurs histoires. Si vous avez des idées de pouvoir que je peux écrire , dîtes moi le et je le ferais (si je trouve cela intéressant). Vous pouvez prendre des idées de cette histoire que ce soit tout ou simplement le pouvoir ou une idée qui vous a inspiré. Je vous demande juste de me prévenir avant (demander mon autorisation quoi haha) et de me citer dans votre prochain chapitre afin que j'ai quand même le crédit d'avoir eu l'idée que vous avez pris de mon histoire.**

**Cela fait vraiment très longtemps et je m'en excuse. Je n'ai pas de motif ou d'excuse valable alors je vais simplement vous dire la vérité : Je n'avais pas envie d'écrire. La raison de cela est juste que je ne voulais pas. HAHA. Sérieusement j'en avais juste pas l'envie alors je ne me suis pas forcé. Maintenant j'ai plusieurs idée que je veux essayer alors , me revoilà.**

**Aller. En espérant avoir de vos retours et aussi de vous voir bientôt.**

**Ja Ne !**


End file.
